Dancing With Demons
by Sesshysauce57
Summary: Astrid is visiting from America for her brothers wedding. When his wife is mudered a week later, Astrid is forced to help her brother unravel her mysterious muder, eventually meeting a stunnorn earl and a all too perfect butler along the way.Read please!:
1. Chapter 1

Hey guise! This is the first chapter of Dancing with Demons! I hope you enjoy it ok? If you do, you will receive a cyber cookie of your choice. :3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR BLACK BUTLER, OR WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT. THOUGH LIKE EVERY FAN GIRL OUT THERE, I REALLY WISH I DID...

The train slowly rolled to a stop, the scenery out the window to my left becoming visible once more and showing off the beautiful town of London.  
>People buzzed around everywhere, but I can't imagine who wouldn't be out on a summer day like this.<br>The shone sun high in the sky, smiling down on the land  
>before me.<p>

The hiss of the train startled me from my short window expedition and I stood from my seat and grabbed all the luggage I had before dragging it out into the hallway.

"Pardon me, Miss." A young man scooted past me on his way off, followed by a couple more people I didn't really look at. After struggling to carry my bags from the train and onto the station pavement, I took a deep breath and sighed. The air here was definitely better than the city, that's for sure. Man, it was so crowded. People bumped against my shoulder in attempt to go wherever they were going and shouts could be heard from a distance.

After I pushed my way through the crowds of people and successfully having my toes trampled a few times, I spotted him. Allen stood by the side of the road with what was most likely his carriage having a chat with his new fiancé, Emily.

"Hey! Allen over here!" his head whipped in my direction and his blue eyes lit up in excitement before he raced up to me enveloping me in a tight embrace. I wrapped my small arms around his larger frame and squeezed inhaling his too familiar scent of mints and apples. Woah, what a weird combination, but whatever.

"Astrid! How are ya sis?" he drawled in his American accent letting me go but wrapping a muscular arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing much. Just trying to make it big in the city- nice suite by the way. You trying to look good for your fiancé? Eh? Eh?" I poked him in his ribs and picked up my bag which was really fucking heavy. I think I should pack less when I travel….

"Your so weak and no, I'm not trying to look good for Emily. I DO look good for her!" Allen flashed his perfect white teeth and ran a slender hand through his curly blonde hair. He was so full of himself whenever it comes to Emily. But who could blame him? He was handsome (for being my brother I mean) and charming (really meaning stupid funny) so it fit him. Plus, Emily was probably the most gorgeous girl I think that god has ever created. Her golden blonde hair contrasted nicely with her flawless porcelain skin, blue eyes, full pink lips, and tall but slender body. Hell, she could make Aphrodite want to kill herself for being ugly. Speaking of the angel…

"Oh really now? I think I'd have to disagree with that." Emily said bluntly in her own little English accent all cute and what not. Oh, and I forgot to mention, Emily is a huge jokester herself which makes me want to accept her into my brothers life more.

"Uh…. I love you?" the blonde male blushed a dark shade of pink and rubbed his neck before leaning in and giving his wife-to-be a semi passionate kiss that lasted a little too long. How cute! And awkward… Emily huffed and pushed him off playfully a smile on the corner of her lips.

"Jerk…" she mumbled lowly before turning towards me with a supermodel grin. "Astrid!" we hugged rocking back and forth on our feet like most girls do and she began talking wildly. "Oh my! I missed you so much! How have you been? How's the city? Have you gotten any good jobs yet? Oh! How was your trip? I'm so glad you're here! I haven't talked to you in a while and the women here are so boring! I missed you!" she eventually had to stop to breathe and I took this as my chance to respond.

"I missed you so much too, Emi! I've been really well! The city is so busy and crowded right now but I can live with it. Yes, I got a good dancing job downtown but my singing hasn't taken off yet, but I feel like it will soon. The trip was long and boring as it always is but I would sit in a smelly train fro any amount of hours if it meant seeing you two get married! I'm glad I'm here too. Sorry I couldn't write for a while and I agree that the women here are quite boring and can't start conversations for their lives. And…" I took a huge breathe. "I missed you more than you missed me!" I was 100% sure that poor Allen had no idea what we just said to each other and I was right, because he gave Emi and I a blank look before opening his mouth to say something.

"I'll just take your bags to the… yeah…" my brother mumbled awkwardly and grabbed my bags leaving Emi and I to catch up some more.

"Poor Allen. I pretty sure we freaked him out…" I thought out loud glancing at him walk away towards the street. Emily seemed to disagree by scoffing and sticking up her nose.

"We? You mean YOU darling! You are utterly insane!" she exaggerated that snooty English accent that you so often hear around Europe and in the city these days.

"Ok, right. Miss I-can-marry-the-most-insane-boy-on-the-planet-and-not-be-remotely-insane!" I sarcastically said and hugged the girl again as she broke out into a fit og=f giggles.

"I'm so glad you're back, my dear. It'll be nice to have you around for a while." She whispered as we began to walk back to the carriage where Allen waited chatting with a man whom I did not recognize.

"Thanks, girlie. I'm just so glad that Jimmy gave me a break so I could come see the best marriage ever. Well, it's going to be, I mean." I retorted pulling my wavy brown hair into a ponytail.

"Jimmy's you're boss right?" Emily asked curiously making sure not to disturb my brother's conversation. Such a sweet girl she was.

"Yeah, and the best thing that's ever happened to my life since I started dancing. And no. We're not in any kind of relationship at all." I added on quietly but I felt my attention fall on the man that chatted with Allen. Was he- was he talking with his hands? I took notice of this quickly and found myself staring at them even as Emily continue to whisper something to me. Out of all the stupid derogatory untimely rude things I've ever said what I said passed them all by far.

"You're Italian!" The moment I shouted those two words at the stranger, I covered my mouth and turned towards Emily. Her face contorted into- I don't even know what. I think it was shock.

"What?" Allen and Emily said in sync, Allen turning towards me. All eyes were on me now, including the Italian guy who I know found out was totally hot and I just made a complete fool of myself and oh my gosh I'm rambling in my thoughts….

It was so awkward now. Everyone just kind of stared at each other unsure of what to say… I swallowed the lump in my throat before building up the confidence to speak.

"You're Italian right? Because you speak with…your…hands…" I muttered visibly shrinking. Ew, I'm sweating everywhere and it's really hot outside too… Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You're an Idiot!

"You're very smart, no?" the Italian guy spoke now, a smile on his handsome face. Relief washed over me but I still felt more nervous than a bunny in a mine field. Yeah, I just said that. Well, thought it. Anyways, Mr. Italy seemed to be amused with my embarrassment and continued to speak with that sexy ITALIAN accent of his.

"So, Mr. Miller, this is you're beautiful younger sister?" he asked, green eyes flashing with excitement as he looked me over for a second. Did he just call me beautiful?

"Uh, yes! I am Allen's sister. Astrid, Astrid Miller." I wiped my sweaty palm on my skirt before shaking his hand. I hope no one noticed that I actually wiped it though.

Oh, yes, Ms. Miller. Or is it Mrs.?" Italy asked still holding my smaller hand in his big calloused one.

"Sadly, it's Miss. You can just call me Astrid. Emily will be Mrs. Miller next week when she gets…." I stopped when Italy kissed my hand gently. His lips seemed to linger for a little longer than necessary, but that may be how Italians are so I didn't do anything about it.

"A beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." The man let go of my hand and ran his through his short spiky black hair, eyes never leaving mine.

"Thank you, Mr…."

"Venizio, but feel free to call me Aldo, my dear." He added, nodding his head to me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Venizio." Emily smiled but her eyes betrayed her, showing annoyance. Aldo turned towards Emily with a nervous smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss Latieri! You look very lovely today!" the Italian rubbed the back of his neck shamefully and I could only guess that he had been caught flirting with me.  
>Emily gave a small sound of approval before turning to her hubby to be, who I just noticed stood silent the whole time. Maybe he was whipped? Meh, kudos for Emi.<p>

"Darling, shall we go home now? I'm quite famished. And plus, the news?" she lowered her voice at the last part and glanced over at me a couple times. What news? Good news? I wonder if it involves eating food cuz I'm starving!

"Yes, dear." Allen kissed his fiancé on the cheek before motioning for me to go into the carriage. "Well, Aldo, we must get going now. We have all made plans tonight and I do not wish to be late. Good day!" I said a quiet goodbye to Aldo before climbing into the carriage with Emily right behind me. Once Allen closed the door, Emily turned to me with serious eyes.

"Don't go any where near Aldo, darling. All I have to say is that he's not right in the head. Something about him is off. Ok?" I blinked a couple times trying to process what she had just said to me.

"Yeah. No going near Aldo!" I repeated. She cringed a bit at his name.

"You mean, Mr. Venizio." She corrected. The carriage began to move slowly as we drove away from the train station.

"Who?" I asked playing along with her little antics. The blonde laughed and felt the need to add on.

"What are we talking about, again?" we both broke out into a fit of girlish laughter. I honestly needed a good vacation after working non-stop in New York City. It can really drain you.

Emily smiled brightly at me before starting to talk about what she wants for the wedding and who she's inviting. I just listened and nodded to everything she said. Maybe it was rude but I just couldn't help to not listen.

I kept wondering about what news she had to tell me….

Well, guise. That was the end of the first chappy! I hope you liked it and feel free to review and all that good stuff. Even if it is to tell me how much my writing sucks. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha! Thanks for the kiddos who reviewed and now I'm gonna give a shout out to you two!

_**Bloody-WhiteRose97DM**_- _Thanks a lot! And yes, I can't wait until Sebas-chan enters!_

_**RavenTail980**_- _Thanks tons! I'm glad that you like it!_

Just a quick heads up, there is some sibling tension between Allen and Astrid. o.0 Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy! AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. I ONLY OWN MT OC'S AND THE STORY PLOT. 

"What do you think?" I snapped out of my deep thoughts and looked towards Emily who stared at me intently. My heart began to race as I thought of something to say, but couldn't. The only part of the conversation I caught was dress, flowers, color, something else about flowers, and a question. But, with my awesome connection skills, I managed to form a good answer.

"Well," I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat a bit. "What do really want? I mean, how do you want your wedding?" Relief washed over me as she closed her eyes and knowing her, she was thinking.

"How do I want my wedding?" she repeated, not really seeming to find the answer right away.

"Like…. Oh! Like a theme!" I beamed sending her a large smile. Most people wouldn't really suggest a theme for a wedding that's taking place a week from now, but I feel like she really needs to stop stressing about how everyone else wants and focus on how she wants it. It's her wedding right?

"Roses…." The young blonde tilts her head to the side some pondering the idea.

"That's a great idea, Emi. Roses would be beautiful and I'm positive my brother would approve!" Emily whipped her head towards me questioningly.

"I know you were thinking it because I was too." I explained. After nodding once, Emily paused again but this time she looked panicked. As she opened her mouth, I cut her off with a quick laugh and a shake of my head.

"Just stick with red. There's no use in stressing over which colors, Emi." The carriage lurched to a stop before she could reply and I turned my face to the window. We were stopped in front of a giant brown mansion. When I say 'giant' I was actually under exaggerating because it was huge. Not only did the house amaze me, but the décor was not remotely shy from being perfect. Lush flower gardens surround the driveway and the perimeter of the whole house along with green bushes cut perfectly to form all sorts of shapes. What I guessed was a coy pond was placed in the middle of the wrap around driveway and surrounded by some more bushes, green grass, and even those pond plant thingies.

"Oh. Wow." Was all I could muster with my face pressed on the glass of the carriage, my breath fogging it up. Who the hell had a house this big with only two people living in it? My one story flat in the city was nothing compared to this wondrous palace of bigness. I hate rich people. The carriage door-which I had no idea I was leaning on- suddenly opened. Gravity being the bitch it always is sent me falling down wards and out of the carriage. I knew that the floor of it was high and if I fell I would land on my face or my neck, which either way was gonna suck. For some odd reason I didn't scream or say anything for that matter, but instead closed my eyes and braced myself for the hard impact of the gravel on my pretty little face. Surprisingly, it never came.

"Woah! You're a lot heavier than I thought you would be, sis." The pair of arms that held me up, dragged the rest of my body out of the door and set me down on my feet. I looked up to Allen with relief as I pushed a lonely piece of hair out of my face.

"Thanks, Al. I owe you." I said, patting his shoulder a couple times. "Wait, did you just call me fat?"

My older brother scooted away from me before my hand could make contact with the back of his head. (A.N- In my school, if you slap someone on the back on the head or the neck, we call it a 'neck'. In example… Johnny slaps Charlie on the neck and screams "Hey, Charlie! You just got necked!" Yes. It's very popular among Long Island Freshman. )

"No. I was merely implying that you ARE indeed fat. Because you are." The blonde shrugged and sent me a toothy smile. This was an on-going game that he and I played since we were younger. He would call me fat; I would tell him that he looked like a penguin or something equally as dumb or ineffective to his manliness. And no, I would never call him gay because Uncle Smith and 'Aunt' Smith would be offended. Especially since their both men and men can't tolerate it as much as women can. I digress.

"You know…" I started, crossing my arms as he walked over to help his fiancé out of the carriage. "I honestly have no clue why someone like Emily would want to marry someone like you. Especially since she's WAYYYYY better looking than you'll ever be."

"Says the fiancé-less dancing ugly duckling." Allen replied lowly, but not in a mean way. In fact, this caused Emily and I to break out into a fit of laughter.

"Sure, I may have been pug ugly when I was younger, but I'm pretty now. You on the other hand, are so average looking I wanna puke on you." I retorted like the younger sibling I am.

"Very mature, sis." Allen stood, throwing his arm around Emily and playfully glaring at me. "I got the brains, the beauty, the athleticism, and the awesomeness. You just got everything else."

"Says the one who didn't finish college, right?"

"So what, I fell in love. What did you do? Finish college, fail to get in a good dancing school and then find a dancing gig with a creep who probably wants to rape you? Trust me, you didn't get the brains."

"Darling I think we should go have lunch now. What do you think?" Emily asked trying to break the tension between us.

"Well…" I stood there with my hands on my hips, anger flaring. Allen was just pushing it a little too far. "At least mom and dad were proud of what I tried to do and what I'm doing now. They might actually come to my wedding." I raised my voice a little. Maybe I went too far…..

By the way Allen looked at me, I could tell he was gonna say something to make it a full on battle of words between siblings. I'm usually the one to get hurt too.  
>"I doubt you'll ever get married. No guy can tolerate your immaturity long enough to stay and they'll end up leaving you just like Daniel did."<p>

"That is not the reason why Daniel left me and how dare you bring up my love life just because I won't go prancing around like a floozy slut like you did when you were younger?" I felt my blood begin to boil as I screamed at him. I fucking hate Allen sometimes, especially when he brings up Daniel and my past relationship with him.

"Oh right, I remember! It was because you were a 19 year old prude who refused to have sex only to find out that you could never have children when you did! Only, it didn't matter if Daniel knew because he was cheating on you with your best friend! Some life for mom and dad for you to be proud of. You weren't even a dancer then! You were a fucking str-"

"Allen!" Emily yelled giving him a good smack on the shoulder.

I just stood there speechless, tears threatening to run down my eyes. Why in the hell would he bring that up again? After all these years that I wanted to forget… Turning away, I bit my lip so hard trying not to cry in front of them.

"Just go away, please." Emily whispered to Allen. I heard her light footsteps walk towards me and a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Astrid? He never yells like that." Her voice was soft and kind like a mother talking to her hurt child. What surprised me was that Emily didn't even care about what she just heard. She didn't question it like most would especially since she didn't even know any of it other than the dancing part.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I reassured her by turning around and giving her a smile. "The past is the past and I'm sure Allen didn't mean it….." Emily nodded and took my hand as we walked up to her beautiful house I forgot even existed.

"My servants will grab your bags and bring them to your room. Are you hungry? I had lunch prepared before we left so you wouldn't have to wait. You were probably starving on that trip over." The blonde led me inside the door effectively changing the subject. I almost choked when I say the inside of the house. Talk about Victorian life styles. A sparkling gold chandelier hung from the colorfully painted ceiling above, illuminating the room with hundreds of candles.

"Uh… Yeah, I am….starving…" I muttered taking in everything with my eyes. A stair case in the middle of the room shot up and spread out into two different wings at the top. It reminded me of that one book I read called 'Gone with the Wind'. (AN- I don't know if the book was actually published then, but I also don't think that demon butlers really exist. Though it would be kinda scary, I really wish they did. ) The staircase the Scarlett falls down and kills her baby on. Yeah, minus the dead baby part.

"Welcome Madame!" A navy blue haired maid stood infront of us now, her hand on her head in a salute. How peculiar….

"Ah, Astrid this is my maid Lea. Lea this is Allen's younger sister Astrid." Emily introduced me the quirky and might I add very short Lea maid.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lea!" I held out my hand which Lea accepted quickly and shook like a maniac up and down. I swear my arm was gonna pop out of its socket. Luckily I didn't but I did here something crack. When Lea let go of my hand, I pulled it close to my body and rubbed my newly sore wrist.

"Ello, Astrid ma'am. Oh! Madame, I finished giving Lucio a bath, fed 'im, and walked 'im too!" Lea's cockney accent took me by surprise along with the fact that her voice was really mousey high and fucking loud. I stuck my pinky in my ear just see if it was still functioning properly. Did I hear wrong or did she just say Lucio?

"Emi, whose Lucio?" I whispered to the girl beside me. She just tilted her head to the side as if I didn't know who the hell he was. Which, I didn't. Was Lucio a cat? A dog? A pet- Oh! Maybe he was a baby! Was that the news she had to tell me? I suddenly found myself getting excited.

"Lucio." She repeated flashing a pearly white smile my way. "Lucio is our-" Please say baby, please say baby! "Kid." I almost screamed at her answer. She and Allen has a kid and they didn't fucking tell me? Oh my god! I'm an aunt- oh. Wait. Yup, now I feel old and I'm only 24.

"You have a kid? YOU HAVE A KID? Emily!" I wrapped my arms around the blondes smaller frame and squeezed her to death. She gasped loudly and patted my back slowly and suddenly it felt awkward so I released her.  
>"What does he look like? Does he have blonde hair? Is he a brunette? He's gonna be such a looker when he grows up I know it! Why didn't you tell me?" I spurted out a billion things at her all at once out of my own excitement for the two. Emily chuckled slowly.<p>

"Actually, he's black and let me tell you, I paid a lot of money for him. He was all alone on this farm that Allen and I went to visit and he was the smallest little dear. The people there wanted to kill him, but I couldn't let that happen! What else was I supposed to do, Astrid? He didn't even have a mommy." She explained looking down to the floor like she was ashamed. Sure, the kid was black (AN-I'm mixed so I love black people cuz my dad's black European. ) but what the hell was wrong with that? Were in Europe AND slaves were freed almost 20 years ago. A small smile crept onto my face and I placed my hand on Emi's shoulder, letting her know that I approved of anything.

"Lea, darling? Can you go get him? And the leash isn't necessary this time." Emi called out to her maid, who in return gave a quick 'yes ma'am', saluted, and walked off.

"I don't know why she salutes like that…." Emily sighed, mostly to herself before motioning for me to follow her into a room on the left side of the house. As we continued walking, we passed a small table with a vase full of yellow lilacs inside and beside it lay a beautiful wooden carved picture frame with a picture of Emily and Allen in it. Finding it interesting, I stopped and bent down to get a closer look.  
>Allen stood in a nice black suite above Emily who sat in a chair, looking as beautiful as ever. Her golden hair flowed around her shoulders obviously let down. This must've been recent seeing as Emily is wearing the engagement ring that Allen had bought her. The same one he came back to New York to buy last year.<p>

"Astrid?" Emily's voice directly behind me made jump and almost hit the table. I steadied myself though and turned to her with an embarrassed look on my face. Thank god I wasn't a klutz.

"Sorry! I was just looking at the picture." I rubbed the back of my head and flashed her a toothy smile.

"No worries, my dear, but come. The tea will get cold." With that, she motioned for me to follow her once more. After another quick glance of the photo, I followed my sister in law to be into the room.

I wasn't as shocked this time at the beauty of the room. This one was a little more simple than the main room, consisting of plush couches surrounding a large coffee table in the middle of the room and other decorations like pictures and stuff. One thing I did notice was that there was a large blue carpet covering every inch of the floor. I yearned to take my shoes off and feel the fabric between my toes, but being a guest, I didn't. One cannot just do as they like in another house! I mocked myself in my head, adding a British accent in there for no real reason. Emi led us to a large red couch that we sat down on.  
>After that, it was just silent. Emily didn't say anything, but instead just sat and stared out the window. I could only assume that she was thinking again.<p>

"Emi…" she turned her head towards me, eye brows shooting up questioningly. "What's it like?" I asked, coming out of my own thoughts.

"What is what like? Being blonde? It's fun…" she joked a little and crossed her thin legs and smiling.

"Hahaha… You know what I mean. Being in love? Having someone care about you and just-just there for you no matter what?" Most people, like my mother, would think I was up to something. Probably trying to make her appreciate what she has, but no. I was just curios…

"Astrid, I can't explain it really-"

"Baaaaaaaa…."

"What the-" I looked down to see a little head resting on my knee, making little drool marks on my blue skirt. I just stared down shocked out of my mind. This wasn't the little black kid that I was expecting to see like Emily told me. This was a little black KID. As in a fucking baby goat, drooling on my leg.

"Oh, Astrid! This is Lucio…." Emily beamed pointing to the farm animal. It didn't even care though. The only thing I was comprehending was a fucking baby goat slobbering on my leg….

Ok, guise! That was the end of the second chapter. Tell if there are any mistakes cuz I really had to spit this one out quickly. I has a funeral to go to… again. This is quite random, but lately people have been dying in 3's out here in Long Island. My brother's friend's dad and friend. My schools accountant. That's three. A kid in my school named Pablo two of our teachers. A kid's mom that I knew and her child. Now, my friend's uncle. It's quite scary no? I just really and to get that out because it seems peculiar! Anyways, please review with all of your hearts, even if it is to tell me how much I suck or anything like that!

Deuces!

~Sesshysauce57


End file.
